


Consolation Prizes

by Kalloway



Series: Get Elijah Laid [5]
Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Veia comforts Elijah after a miserable day.





	Consolation Prizes

**Author's Note:**

> Table 5 - solid

"That was horrible," Elijah grumbled as he peeled off his uniform jacket and hung it on the back of his desk chair. 

"It wasn't," Veia replied. "It was much better."

Elijah didn't protest Veia hugging him from behind and wrapping his arms firmly around Elijah's midsection. 

"I couldn't go a solid minute without making a mistake..."

"You'll get there," Veia said softly against his neck before kissing the same spot. "We both know you'll get there..."

"I know..."

Veia's hands slipped up beneath his undershirt and stayed there, cool on Elijah's skin. 

"We'll stay together."

"I know."

Veia kissed his neck again and sucked softly. Honestly, Elijah didn't care if Veia left a mark - he had so many other bumps and bruises that nobody would notice. 

Veia already had his little portable radio on - it served a dual purpose that Elijah rarely commented on. He tried to be quiet, but...

Sliding a hand down, Veia quickly undid Elijah's uniform pants. Elijah didn't think he quite deserved a reward... Consolation, maybe? It was working, anyway. He moaned when Veia reached to stroke him fully hard and then kept going until Elijah thought his knees might give out. 

"Veia, please," he managed. He could feel Veia's erection against his ass and he was fairly sure it was time to stop being so selfish. 

"Elijah..."

"I'm right here--" Elijah tugged them both over to Veia's bed and onto it, though Veia was on top of him a moment later, kissing him and undoing his own pants. They almost never made it all the way undressed, instead just shimmying layers down to get their cocks together, hands together, rubbing and stroking. This time was no different and, hands wrapped together, it didn't take either of them long to come. Elijah was sure he saw stars... Veia looked oddly dazed... 

And for a few more minutes, Elijah felt good about everything.


End file.
